New Powers, New Life
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Pietro gets some new powers. When he has trouble trying to control them he is forced to turn to the X-Men for help. He only plans on staying at the mansion until he gets contol of his new gifts, but will he leave or stay? Please review this story.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a list of all the Mutants that will be in this story.

X-Men:

Charles Xavier/Professor X

Ororo Munroe/Storm

Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast

James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine

Scott Summers/Cyclops

Jean Grey/Phoenix

Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat

Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue

Evan Daniels/Spyke

New Mutants:

Ray Crisp/Berzerker

Tabitha "Tabby" Smith/Boom Boom

Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman

Jubilation Lee/Jubilee

Samuel "Sam" Guthrie/Cannonball

Amara Aquilla/Magma

Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot

Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane

Jamie Madrox/Multiple

Brotherhood/Acolytes:

Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto

Raven Darkholme/Mystique

Victor Creed/Sabretooth

Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

Lance Alvers/Avalanche

Todd Tolensky/Toad

Fred Dukes/Blob

Piotr "Peter" Rasputin/Colossus

Remy LeBeau/Gambit

John Allerdyce/Pyro

Other:

Alexander "Alex" Summers/Havok

Warren Worthington III/Angel

Danielle "Dani" Moonstar/Mirage

Laura Kinney/X-23

Megan Gwynn/Pixie

Madelyne "Maddie" Pryor/Red Queen

I think that's all of them.

Enjoy.

* * *

Pietro woke up feeling very drowsy. He yawned and stretched.

'Man, I feel so tired and slow this morning.'

After he took a shower and got dressed, he check himself in the mirror and gasped.

His head was missing!

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Pietro, you okay?"

It was Lance.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Don't come in!"

"What happened?"

"I, uh, I stubbed my toe really hard. It's no big deal. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

But Pietro wasn't fine. Not only was his head missing, but so was his hands. He checked the rest of him.

He couldn't see himself. He looked in the mirror and all he saw was his clothes.

Then he saw himself.

'What just happen? Did I turn invisible or something?'

Pietro looked down at his visible hands.

'Guess I have a new power. Better learn to control it fast.'

He went to get some breakfast.

* * *

That's the first chapter.

Like it? Hate it?

Tell me in your review.


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro is still super fast and Wanda isn't brainwashed in this fic.

Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Pietro walked down the stairs.

"You okay?" asked Fred, who was at the bottom.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You usually don't walk. You run at super speed."

"I'm a little tired."

Pietro went into the kitchen. Lance and Wanda were already there.

"Good morning."

"Morning," said Lance.

"Morning," said Wanda.

"Where's Todd?" asked Pietro.

"In the living room with Megan," answered Lance.

Megan had recently joined the Brotherhood. She and Todd had started dating. They were making out in Todd's room.

Pietro made himself a cup of coffee. When he reached to take the cup with his right hand it started to vanish.

His eyes went wide and he quickly put his hand in his pocket and took the cup with his other hand.

'I can't let them know yet,' thought Pietro. 'I don't want them to worry.'

Todd hopped into the kitchen and Megan flew in.

"Yo, we gon be late for school," said Todd.

"Everyone in the jeep," said Lance.

"I'll meet you guys there," said Pietro. "I feel like running."

"Alright, man. Later."

* * *

It was third period and Pietro didn't turn invisible.

'Maybe I can go the rest of the day without going invisible,' thought Pietro.

He changed into his gym clothes.

"Hey, Maximoff," said Evan. "We're playing basketball in gym. Hope you're ready to lose."

"You wish, loser. Pietro Maximoff never loses."

The score was tied and both teams were giving it their all.

Pietro had the ball and was going to score, but Evan snagged the ball away.

'Damn you, Daniels!' thought Pietro, bitterly.

Pietro started running (not at super speed) toward Evan to get the ball back. What he didn't noticed was that he turned invisible again.

Evan was going to shoot when Pietro went in front of him to block him.

"I don't think so, Daniels!"

Evan's eyes went wide. He heard Pietro's voice, but he didn't see Pietro. All he saw was a pair of sneakers, shorts, and a shirt.

Evan was so shocked that he dropped the ball and Pietro was able to take it.

"Ha!" said Pietro. "I'm gonna win!"

Everyone in the gym just stared. They saw what looked like the ball dribbling it's self and they were all freaked out.

Pietro made the shot.

"Oh yeah! I rock! I'm freaken awesome!"

He noticed everyone's shocked expreations and smirked.

"Oh I get it. You're all so amazed you don't know what to say."

They continued to stare.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Then he noticed he was invisible.

"Oh crap!"

Pietro ran out of the gym at super speed.

Everyone in gym just stood there dumbfounded.

"What the heck?" said Evan.

* * *

Please leave a review before you leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Pietro (now visible and wearing his street clothes) was at his locker. He took out his bag and closed the locker door. It was a black leather bag that only had one strap to sling over his shoulder. He used the bag for school. He also used it to hit anyone who called is a man purse.

"Pie, where you going, man?" asked Lance.

"Home. I don't feel well."

"I heard something interesting from Kitty. She said Daniels said you turned invisible in P.E."

"What? I didn't turn invisible," lied Pietro.

"Don't lie to me, Tro. When did you find out you can go invisible?"

Pietro was silent.

"Tro."

"This morning."

"Was that why you shouted?"

"Yeah."

They were both silent.

"So, what are you going to do about this?" asked Lance.

"I don't know," said Pietro. "I know I need to control this new power, but I don't know how."

"Maybe you need to go to someone."

"But who? I can't go to Magneto. And I can't go to the X-Geeks for help. Besides, I don't need help. I can do this on my own."

He started running.

'I need control,' thought Pietro.

"Look out, Tro!" yelled Lance.

Pietro hadn't been paying attention and was heading straight into a wall.

Instead of crashing into it, Pietro went right through it!

Lance's eyes went wide.

'Oh god! Pietro can run through walls!'

'Oh god! I ran through the wall!'

It was true. Pietro not only gained the ability to turn invisible, but the ability to pass through walls as well.

Pietro stood in an empty classroom shocked.

'I can phase!'

Lance entered the classroom.

"What happened, Pietro?"

"I don't don't! I just phased through the wall!"

"I can't believe this! First you turn invisible, now you can phase!"

"Yeah. At least when I run."

"Huh?"

"I think I can only phase when I run. I ran so fast that my molecules kinda vibrated and I could pass through stuff."

"So you can only phase when you're running?"

"I guess."

"Aw man, today is really crazy," said Lance.

"You can say that again," said Pietro. "I'll see ya at the house."

* * *

The rest of The Brotherhood heard of Pietro's new powers.

Wanda was walking home thinking about it.

"Hey, Wanda, wait up!"

And apparently The X-Men also knew because Jean was rushing over to Wanda.

"What do you want, Grey?" sneered Wanda.

"I know about Pietro," said Jean.

"And?"

"I think he should come to the Institute for help."

Wanda laughed at that.

"Help? Yeah right! Baldy couldn't help me! What makes you think he can help Pietro?"

"He tried, Wanda. Magneto didn't try. Do you want him to get to Pietro and use him as a weapon?"

Wanda didn't answer.

"Just think about."

Jean left.

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock at the door.

"Whoooooo is it?" asked Pietro.

"We're the plumbers, mate. We've come to fix your sink."

Pietro chuckled. He opened the door and there stood his Acolyte friends. John, Remy, and Peter.

"Hey, come in," said Pietro.

They all went into the living room.

"We were in the neighborhood and saw you leave school," said John. "Something wrong, mate?"

"No. I just wasn't feeling well."

Peter put a hand on Pietro's forehead.

"No fever. Were you throwing up today?"

"No. I just felt drowsy and kinda dizzy this morning. And."

He stopped there, thinking if he should tell them or not.

Pietro sighed. "I'm going to tell you guys something. Promise me you won't tell Magneto or anyone else."

"We promise," said Peter.

"What is it, mon ami?" asked Remy.

"I have two new powers. I can turn invisible and run through walls."

"Wow! Really?" asked John. "That's cool!"

"But I can't control it."

"That's a problem," said Remy.

"What are you going to do?" asked Peter.

"I'm not sure," said Pietro. "But I'll think of something. In the mean time, make sure Magneto doesn't find out."

"Don't worry, mate," said John.

"We'd never sell ya out to bucket-head," said Remy.

"Thanks. Any of you thirsty?"

"I'll have some water," said Peter.

"I want some lemonade," said John.

"Remy wants the same," said Remy.

"Coming right up," said Pietro.

"Thanks," said Peter.

Pietro went into the kitchen to get the drinks. He placed each glass on a tray. He walked to the living room.

But as he did, he turned invisible again. But not only did his body turn invisible, but his clothes too. It looked the the tray was floating by itself.

"Okay," said Pietro. "Here you go."

John screamed.

"AHHHHH! A GHOST!"

He grabbed a pillow and started hitting Pietro with it.

"Ow! John! Stop it!" yelled Pietro.

"John! John!" shouted Remy, pulled John away. "That's not a ghost! It's Pietro!"

"Huh?"

Pietro turned visible again.

"Oh, Pie, it's you! Don't ever scare me like that again, mate!"

"I told you! I don't have control of my new powers!"

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's fine. You know, that was new."

"What was?" asked Peter.

"I thought I could only turn myself invisible. I guess I can also turn the clothes I wear invisible too."

"Can you only turn yourself invisible or can you turn others invisible too?" asked John.

"I don't know," said Pietro.

"Can you show us your phasing powers?"

"I can't phase. I can only go through stuff when I run."

"Then just run through the door."

"Wait," said Peter. "Pietro can't control his powers. What if he doesn't go through and he breaks his nose?"

"That would hurt like hell," said Remy.

Pietro started to feel dizzy and sat on the couch.

"You okay, Pietro?" asked Peter, worried.

"I'm fine. I just feel tired."

"Quickie, you're bleeding," said Remy.

Pietro had a nose bleed.

Remy handed him a tissue.

"Thanks," said Pietro.

"Maybe you should rest," said Peter.

"I think that's a good idea."

* * *

The Brotherhood was in Lance's jeep going home.

"Say what?" exclaimed Todd, looking at Wanda like she lose her mind.

"You can't be serious," said Megan.

"You want Pietro to go to the X-Geeks for help?" said Fred,

"Wanda, are you on drugs?" asked Lance.

"No!" snapped Wanda. "I know this sounds crazy and trust me, I don't want him to go, but he needs to control his powers."

"But the X-Geeks?"

"It either them or Magneto."

They were silent. No way would they ask Magneto for help. He'd just try to use Pietro as a weapon.

"But I don't think Tro'll wanna go, yo," said Todd.

"I know he won't," said Wanda.

* * *

Like it? Hate it?

Please leave a review before you leave this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

That Night

"WHAT?" yelled Pietro.

"Pietro, you need help," said Wanda. "And I think the X-Men can help you."

"No way am I going to the X-Losers for help!"

"But what if something else happens?"

"Yeah, yo," said Todd. "What if you get another power? Or you go crazy and hurt everyone?"

"That won't happen," said Pietro.

"What if it does?" asked Fred.

"It won't."

"Stop being stubborn, Pietro," said Megan.

"I'm not going and that's final!"

"Oh yes you are," said Lance.

"You have to catch me first."

Pietro ran at super speed. He passed through Fred, then through the door.

Wanda sighed and shook her head. "Pietro."

* * *

'How dare they!' thought Pietro.

He was walking around town, trying to clear his head.

'There's no way I'd ever go to the X-Dorks for help! I can control my powers on my own!'

A man with brown hair grabbed his arm. He wore a yellow bandanna around his neck and a brown trench coat.

"You're coming with with me, kid."

"Like hell I am!"

Pietro pulled away.

The man made an energy harpoon and threw it at Pietro, hut he easily dodged it.

Pietro's eyes widened.

'Wait a sec!"

"Harpoon?"

"He remembers you."

Pietro turned around and saw a big, muscular bald man called Blockbuster, a green haired woman named Vertigo, and a woman with black hair called Arclight.

'The Marauders!' thought Pietro.

"Pietro, just come willingly and you won't be hurt," said Arclight.

"No way!"

Pietro tried to run, but Vertigo used her powers to disorient his sense of balance. Pietro dropped to his knees.

Blockbuster was going to punch him and knock him out cold so they could take him, but his fist hit air instead of Pietro.

"What?" yelled Arclight. "Where did he go?"

* * *

Pietro was in New York City hanging off the Statue Of Liberty. His hands held tight on one of the points of the head piece.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE GET ME DOWN! PLEASE!"

He lost his grip and started to fall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Before his body hit the ground he was gone.

* * *

In A Bar

Pietro landed on a pool table.

"Ouch."

"What the hell?" said one guy.

"Get outta here, kid!" yelled another.

Pietro ran out fast.

* * *

Boarding House

They were all in the living room watching TV.

"Shouldn't Tro have been back by now?" asked Todd.

"Don't worry," said Lance. "Tro will be back soon."

Pietro teleported above his and dropped in his lap.

"Oof!"

"Oh man!" said Pietro.

"Pietro?" said Wanda. "What happened?"

"I was attacked. Then I ported to a bunch of different places till I ended up here."

"You can port?" asked Fred. "Like Kurt?"

"More or less. I don't make smoke like he does. I just vanish without a trace. And I don't have a limit. He can only go two miles. I ended up at the Statue Of Liberty in New York and that's more then two miles away."

"So now Pietro has teleportation," said Megan.

"Guys," said Pietro. "I decided to go to the Institute."

* * *

Kodiak Noatak AKA Harpoon, Michael Baer AKA Blockbuster, Vertigo, and Philippa Sontag AKA Arclight are from the comics. They make up the Marauders. They are lead by Sinister. They'll play a bigger role later in the story.

Harpoon can use energy to make harpoon/spear like things. Blockbuster has superhuman stregth. Vertigo has Psionic Equilibrium Distortion. Meaning she possesses the superhuman power to disorient another living being's sense of balance, thereby inducing sensations of vertigo and possibly unconsciousness.

Arclight's powers are Shockwave Generation. She can direct a wave of seismic energy by striking a victim with her hands or feet. This typically creates a massive shockwave, damaging and/or disorientating all within her line-of-fire, shattering objects, creating shock waves, and causing earth tremors. Her hands give off a bright light upon impact.

Like? Hate?

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Pietro stood in front of the gates of the Institute. The intercom next to the gate crackled, a not a minute after the surveillance camera spotted them.

"Can I help you with somethin', punk?" Logan asked, sounding just as intimidating as he did in person.

Pietro cleared his throat and spoke.

"I'm here to see Professor X."

After a few seconds of silence, the gates opened.

Pietro was a little hesitate at first, but then he walked over to the front door of the school.

The door opened and there was Charles smiling at him.

"Hello, Pietro."

"Hello, Professor."

"Follow me to my office."

Once there, Pietro sat in a chair in front of the Professor's desk.

"What is it that you needed to see me for, Pietro?"

"I.. I have some new powers."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I can turn invisible, pass through solid object went I run, and I can teleport. I can't control any of my new powers so I came here because I couldn't go to anyone else."

Xavier nodded.

"But don't think I'm joining the X-Men," said Pietro. "I'm only staying until I get control. Then I'm outta here."

"Alright. You're welcome here, but you'll be trained and treated no differently than any of the other students," said Charles.

"Of course."

"Storm will show you your room. I'll let the other student know about this."

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the den and Charles told them about Pietro temporarily joining.

"WHAT?" the students screamed.

"No way!" yelled Scott.

"Prof., you can't be serious, man," said Evan.

"Like, I don't don't want that jerk living here!" exclaimed Kitty.

"Who's Pietro?" Jamie asked Bobby.

Bobby shrugged. "Never met him. I just know he's part of the Brotherhood."

"Now please, everyone," said Charles. "It's important that we unite the mutants of the world, including the Brotherhood. I know he's caused you all trouble in the past, but let's forget that and make him feel welcomed here."

Non of the X-Men wanted that. Well, Jean and Rogue were willing to do so. But the rest. They wanted Pietro gone.

"Does he have to stay here?" whined Kitty.

"Quit whining, Pryde," said Tabitha. "Speedy's not that bad. I hope he stays."

"I wasn't whining, Tabby!"

"Sounded like whining to me."

Kitty pouted. She and Tabitha never did get along.

"This can't be happening," said Evan, his face in his hands.

"Come on, Evan," said Rogue. "It's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is."

* * *

Pietro's there not and the X-Men aren't happy.

Will Pietro stay?

Leave a review to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Pietro looked around his room at the Institute. I was big and had plenty of space.

"This is my room?" asked Pietro.

"Mm-hmm." Ororo nodded, smiling.

Pietro sat down on the bed.

"It's nice. Much better then my room at the Brotherhood House."

"I'll let you get settled. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Okay. Thanks, Ma'am O."

Ororo left.

Pietro unpacked the stuff he brought.

'I hope I don't stay here too long.'

When he finish (which didn't take long because of his speed) he headed to the door to eat dinner.

He opened it and there stood Hank.

"Oh."

"Hello, Pietro," said Hank, smiling.

"Hi, Mr. McCoy. Uh, did you need something?"

"I just wanted to take you to the dinning room. I thought you'd need help getting there. Didn't want you to get lost."

"Thanks. Yeah, this place is pretty big. It's easy to get lost."

* * *

When Pietro got there, everyone was seated and they all stared at him.

"Whoa, who died?" asked Pietro.

He took a sit between two new recruits. One of them was Jamie.

"You're Pietro?" asked Jamie.

"I sure am."

"Why is your hair so white? I thought only old people have white hair."

Some X-Men, including Evan and Scott, snickered at that.

"Jamie," scolded Amara. "That was rude."

"No, no. It's fine," said Pietro. He turned to Jamie. "I was born with this hair. It marks me."

"Marks you?"

"Marks me as being special."

"Oh."

"Yep." He ran his fingers through his hair. "My hair is one of my most prized possessions. No one had hair like mine."

"Miss Munroe's hair is sort of like your," said Jamie. "It's not short and styled like yours, but it's white."

"She's special too. All mutants are special."

Jamie smiled. "Right!"

Pietro was going to get some mashed potatoes, but Evan moved the bowl out of his reach.

"Hey, Evan, what do you think you're doing?" asked Tabby.

"He doesn't belong here," said Evan.

"Evan."

"No, Auntie O! This is wak!"

"Relax, man," said Roberto, who was the other new recruit next to Pietro. "Forget him. He complains about everything."

"Oh, I already knew that that," said Pietro.

"Why are you here? You don't belong here!" yelled Evan. "You don't wanna be here and no one here wants you here! Go back to the Brotherhood!"

"Don't worry, I will. As soon as I learn some control. Now, if you'd all excuse me. I've lost my appetite."

Pietro went back to his room.

* * *

Evan's a real jerk.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Pietro figured out how it went. Originally, it was just the X-Men. When you joined the Institute, you were part of the X-Men. But now there were so many students and lots of them couldn't control their powers, them made another team. There were two teams. The X-Men and the New Mutants. You start of as a new mutant and then when you're ready you became an X-Man. Since Pietro couldn't control his powers he was a New Mutant.

'I guess it's not that bad,' thought Pietro.

He didn't really know that new recruits very well. He saw them at school, but he never fought them. The only one he knew was Tabby, but that was because she used to live with him and the others at the boarding house.

Speaking of Tabby, she just barged into Pietro's room.

"Come on, Speedy."

"Huh?" Pietro had been at his desk, reading.

"You can't stay here all day."

"I haven't been here all day. It's 10:00 AM."

"Yeah. You missed breakfast."

"I didn't want to eat breakfast with Daniels there."

"I guess I understand. After what happened yesterday, I wouldn't want to eat with him either. But now that everyone's done, you should get something to eat fast. You wouldn't want to train on an empty stomach."

"Oh, right. Training."

Kurt ported into the room. The smoke made Pietro cough.

"(Cough) Kurt! (Cough, cough)"

"Sorry," said Kurt. "Just wanted to give you your uniform."

He handed Pietro the X-Man uniform.

"See you in the Danger Room."

Kurt ported out.

"Come on, Speedy," said Tabby.

"Coming, Tab."

Pietro followed her.

* * *

Pietro waited in the Danger Room wearing his new uniform. His uniform was a black body suit like all the other X-Men and New Mutants. He wore a belt with an X on it and the shoulder pads sporting the X-Men emblem. Pietro had a shirt with sleeves that were three-fourths, knee-high silver boots, black fingerless gloves, and a silver X on the front of his shirt.

He stood far away from the others, feeling uncomfortable.

'Maybe I shouldn't have came here.'

He didn't want to be here and no one wanted him here. Jean, Rogue, and Tabby were okay with him here, Kurt wasn't sure about the idea, Scott, Evan, and Kitty wanted him gone, and the new recruits, well, they didn't really know Pietro to make a decision if they want him gone or not.

Charles, Hank, and Ororo were willing to give him a chance. Logan however. Pietro saw the looks Logan would give him.

'A lot of the X-Men want me gone. And I just know the new recruits will want me gone too. I better leave now.'

He was going to leave when a blond haired recruit with orange strands of hair walked up to him.

"Pietro, right?"

"Yeah," said Pietro. "And you are?"

"Ray Crisp. I can make electricity."

"Cool. I have super speed. And I can turn invisible, run through walls, and port."

"Awesome."

"Hi," said a girl with long black hair. "I'm Jubilee. I can make fireworks."

"Nice to meet you," said Pietro.

"Is it true that Magneto is your dad?"

Pietro frowned. "Sadly it is."

"Sorry. I shouldn't've asked."

"No, it's okay. You wanted to know for sure."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I don't think you're like him. I don't know you, but everyone says you're going to be like your dad, but I don't think so."

Pietro smiled. "Thanks for saying that."

"Alright, everyone," said Scott. "Get ready."

The X-Men were in the Control Room while the New Mutants were in the Danger Room. They had to use their powers to dodge and destroy lasers, spikes, blades, and more.

Pietro was doing really well down there. Some of the X-men weren't happy about that.

"Watch this," said Scott.

"Scott, don't," said Jean.

But he pushed one of the buttons.

Something big and long hit Pietro from behind and sent him flying forward.

The New Mutants laughed. Scott and Evan high fived.

"Scott, we're trying to get him on out side," scolded Jean.

"He's never gonna join us, Jean."

"He's not one of us," said Evan.

Jamie tripped. A laser beam was heading him way.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Pietro ran at super speed and moved Jamie out of the way.

"Thanks, Pietro," said Jamie.

"Sure. No problem, kid."

Pietro rubbed his eyes.

'I'm faster now. I never ran that fast before. I moved so fast, my eyes dried out.'

Once Pietro could see again, he quickly dodged the blade that was heading toward him.

'That was too close for comfort.'

Evan narrowed his eyes. Pietro was doing great out there and he hated it.

He started pushing buttons.

"Evan, stop!" yelled Rogue.

"What are you doing?" shouted Kurt.

"I'm sick of him always being perfect at everything he does!" yelled Evan.

More lasers came out. So did more blades. And some flame-throwers and robot creatures.

"Evan, the new recruits are down there!" yelled Kitty. "They could get hurt!"

"Whoa!" said Pietro, dodging a laser.

Bobby got hit. So did Roberto.

"This is crazy," said Sam.

"Rahne, look out!" screamed Amara.

Rahne almost got burnt by the fire.

"Shit!" cursed Ray.

"I wanna get out of here!" shouted Jamie.

"Help!" screamed Jubilee.

She was being attacked by the robots.

Pietro ran over and saved her. He held her in his arms.

"Thanks, Pietro."

"No problem."

He put her down and ran up the wall and karate-chopped some laser guns.

"Sweet!" said Bobby.

Next Pietro took care of the robots.

"This guy has moves," said Roberto.

"He's alright," said Sam.

"Go, Pietro!" said Jamie.

Pietro looked up to the control room.

"Hey, Daniels, I know you're behind this. This is so like you. Come on. Is that the best you got?"

Evan pushed a blue button.

A giant block dropped over Pietro and would've crushed him if he didn't move.

"Fuck!" shouted Pietro.

A block was going to crush Jamie, but Bobby and Ray shot it and it broke into pieces.

"That was close," Roberto.

"Evan, stop it!" yelled Jean. "Jamie could've died!"

"Sorry, Jean."

Rahne was hit by a laser and fell on her front. A giant block was dropping over her.

"Rahne!" screamed Jubilee.

"Look out!" shouted Sam.

Rahne's eyes went wide. She couldn't get up.

'No!' thought Pietro.

Pietro ran to her and shot his arms up.

"Pietro, move!" shouted Kurt, using the microphone in the Control Room.

The block brought Pietro kneeling down.

'I can't give up!' he thought.

Then, Pietro slowly started to stand.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Pietro stood up tall, holding the block.

Everyone stared in shock.

"(Beeeeeeep!)" said Evan.

Pietro throw the block aside and dropped to his knees. Then on the left of his face.

"You saved me," said Rahne.

"Yeah," said Pietro.

"The Professor won't be happy about what happened," said Scott.

"Neither an I, bub."

It was Logan and he is not look happy.

* * *

Well, Pietro not only has super speed, but super strength too. And he's faster now.

Please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your arms sure be fine," said Hank. "Just be careful."

"Kay," said Pietro.

"Pietro, I am terribly sorry about the way Evan has been behaving," said Charles.

"It's fine. You can't control what he thinks and does. But maybe you should 'cause he's not doing to well a job thinking on his own."

He left the infirmary.

"Hey, Pietro!"

It was Bobby.

"Wanna play basketball with us?" asked Bobby.

Pietro thought about it for a sec.

"Sure."

* * *

It was Pietro, Bobby, and Roberto VS. Ray, Sam, and Jamie. Pietro's team was ahead.

Jamie had the ball and was going to make a basket, but he missed.

"Get outta here, Jamie," said Ray. "You stink at basketball."

Jamie frowned and started to walk away.

"No, wait," said Pietro. "You don't stink, Jamie. You just need some pointers."

Pietro help Jamie in basketball.

"Alright. Now shot the ball into the hoop."

"Kay," said Jamie.

The ball didn't make it.

"Try again," said Pietro. "This time follow threw."

He showed him how to do it. A few more tries later and Jamie finally did it.

"I did it! I did it!"

"Nice job, kid."

"Pietro,"

Rahne came over with a tray of cookies.

"I made these for you," she said.

"Thanks, Rahne," said Pietro. "I love cookies."

Sam watched with an angry look on his face. Bobby noticed.

"Dude, you jealous?"

"What?" said Sam. "No! I'm not jealous!"

"Yes, you are," said Roberto. "We all know you like Rahne."

Sam blushed. "I just don't see why she's giving him so mush attention."

"Well, he did save her," said Jamie.

"Be quiet, Jamie."

Jamie pouted.

* * *

"I hate Maximoff," growled Evan.

"It's your own fault you're grounded for two weeks," said Rogue.

"Evan, mine friend, don't let this bother you," said Kurt. "He'll be gone before you know it."

'I know,' thought Evan. ''Cause I'm gonna make him wanna leave.'

* * *

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Pietro made breakfast for everyone at the Institute.

Scott walked in and saw.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Pietro's making breakfast," said Jean.

"Why?"

"I always cook at the boarding house," said Pietro. "I woke up ready to cook for the Brotherhood and remembered I was here. So I thought I'd do one nice thing for you losers and cook breakfast since your professor is letting me stay till I control my powers."

"Oh, well that's nice," said Scott. "What's the gig? Is the food poisoned?"

"Jeez, Summers, you really think I'd do something like that?"

"Yes."

Pietro sighed and ate a piece of bacon.

"See?"

"How do know that you kept that piece clean 'cause you knew I'd know you tried to poison us?"

"Ask Kurt. Is he dying?"

Kurt was stuffing his face with Pietro's cooking.

"It's good," he said with his mouth full of food.

"There you go," said Pietro.

"He wouldn't poison us, Scott," said Jean.

Scott said nothing.

Pietro focused on making the omelets.

Scott took a spatula and flipped the pancakes.

"These need to be flipped."

Pietro took another spatula and flipped them back.

"No, they're not ready."

"Yes, they are."

They had a flipping war.

"They need a few more seconds," said Pietro.

"No," said Scott. "They need to be flipped now."

"Don't tell me they need to be flipped now. I've been flipping pancake for as long as I can remember. I've made breakfast for years."

"Well, it's never too late to do it right."

The pancakes went from circles to weird shapes.

"Please be careful with the pancakes," begged Kurt.

"They need to be flipped now," said Scott.

"No," said Pietro.

"Yes."

"No. That's it!"

Pietro started hitting Scott with the spatula.

"Sit down! Sit down right now!"

"But-"

"Sit! Sit right now!"

Scott went to his chair.

"Sit down."

Scott sat down.

Jean, Kitty, and Jubilee couldn't help but giggle.

Pietro finished cooking. He violently put the plate of pancakes in front of Scott.

"These are for you."

"Serves you right, Scott," giggled Amara.

"Thanks for breakfast, Tro," said Ray.

"It tastes good," said Roberto.

"Welcome," said Pietro.

He started to leave.

"Hey, Speedy, aren't you going to eat something?" asked Tabitha.

"Already did. Rahne came into my room and gave me breakfast in bed."

Sam violently choued his food.

* * *

Please leave your review before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Pietro was playing a video game in the Entertainment Room at the Institute.

Just then Bobby ran into the room scared.

"What's wrong?" asked Pietro.

"You gotta help me! Rogue's going to kill me!"

"What'd you do?"

"Drake! Where are you!" Rogue screamed.

"She's coming! exclaimed Bobby.

"Hang on," said Pietro.

He waved his hand and Bobby turned invisible. Rogue walked in and Pietro had to bit his lip and dig his finger nails in his palms to keep himself from laughing. Rogue's white streaks were now pink.

'So that's what he did,' thought Pietro.

"Pietro, have you seen Bobby anywhere?" asked Rogue. "I'm going to kill him."

"Bobby. Bobby. He's the kid with brown hair and makes ice, right?"

"That's him. He did this to my hair." She held a little of the pink hair. "You seen him?"

"No. Sorry. Haven't seen him all day."

"Let me know if you see him, kay?"

"Sure thing."

Once Rogue left, Pietro waved his hand and Bobby became visible again.

"Thanks," said Bobby.

"No problem. So, you're a prankster."

"You bet."

"How would you like to help me in a prank?"

* * *

Everyone heard Evan scream.

"What happen?" asked Kitty.

Kurt shrugged.

Evan came in wearing a hat.

"Evan," said Ororo. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you wearing a hat?" asked Scott.

"My head is cold."

Roberto came from behind and pulled off the hate.

Evan's hair was purple with blue strips and red dots.

Everyone laughed, but Pietro and Bobby laughed the hardest.

"That was awesome, man!" said Bobby.

They high fived.

* * *

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

"How is Pietro doing?" asked Charles.

"He's getting better at control his invisibility and ability to run through walls," said Logan. "His teleportation, however."

Pietro poerted in and landed on his back.

"Ouch," he said.

Charles and Logan looked down at him.

"Are you alright, Pietro?" asked Charles.

"I'm fine. I just need to get the hang of this porting power."

"There you are, Tro," said Ray. "Jean's giving us a ride to school."

"Coming."

* * *

At School

"Later, Pie," said Jubilee.

"Later," Pietro said to Jubilee and Bobby.

"See you at lunch, Pietro," said Rahne. She blew a kiss and waved at him.

Pietro waved back.

'I hate that guy so much,' thought Sam.

Pietro went to his locker to get his books.

"Tro!" exclaimed Todd, jumping on Pietro's back.

"Ah!" Pietro landed on his front. "Toad! Get off!"

"We haven't seen you in what feel like years, yo."

Lance helped Pietro up.

"Hey, man."

"Hey," said Pietro.

"What's it like living with the X-Geeks?" asked Fred.

"Do they get you in any trouble?" asked Megan.

"When are you coming back?" asked Wanda.

"It's okay," said Pietro. "They place is clean and there's plenty of food, water, and better TV. Some of the X-Geeks, especially Daniels, are trying to make me wanna leave sooner. I have control over my invisibility and ability to run through walls, but not my porting. When I control it and if I don't get any more new powers I should be back soon."

"Did you get more powers?" asked Lance.

"Yeah. I can run faster then I used to and I have super strength."

"Nice."

"Oh, something else. I saved one of the new mutants, a girl named Rahne, in a training accident and now she has a crush on me."

"What?" laughed Todd.

"Yeah. She's a freshmen. She's nice and I like her, but not like-like."

"Didn't you tell her that?" asked Lance.

"I tried. And this is a problem because Sam likes her and I'm worried the kid might do something stupid. Daniels did. He's the reason the accident happened."

"Sounds like you need to get out of there fast," said Wanda.

Pietro nodded. "I know."

"Maximoff."

It was Principal Kelly.

"I'll see you guys later," said Pietro. "Yes, Principal Kelly?"

"You broke the rules," said Kelly.

"Which rules would that be?"

"You know you're not allowed to use powers in school."

"It was an accident. You can't suspend me for that."

"As much as I wanted to, Mr. Xavier is the reason you're still here."

'Thank you, Prof,' thought Pietro.

"But if anything like that happens again, you're gone," said Kelly, eyes narrowed.

"What's your problem?" asked Pietro.

"My problem?"

"Yeah. Why do you hate mutants so much? What have they ever done to you?"

"You people are a menus! You've terrorized this world long enough!"

"Mutants haven't been around that long. And you know what I think. You're scared. You're scared of what you don't understand. What's different then you are. That's why you hate us."

Kelly glared at him. "Get to class."

"Gladly. I was getting tired of talking to you."

Pietro went to first period.

* * *

Leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry, View98, but this won't be a Rahne/Pietro. But don't worry. I will write one soon in the future.

Enjoy.

* * *

Jamie looked up when a faint breeze ruffled his hair. His lunch – a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk – lay in front of him, and just beyond it sat one of his doubles. The double was dutifully slaving away at Jamie's schoolwork. Jamie had to relieve him every few moments, replacing the one that disappeared.

"Hey, Pietro!" Jamie waved enthusiastically.

"Hey, Jamie, watcha doing?" Pietro asked as he raced around the kitchen, joining Jamie with a replica of the younger mutant's lunch, only with a slew of cookies on the side.

"You can reach the cookies! Thank goodness, someone who can reach the cookies!"

"What, can't the others?"

Jamie frowned and made a face. "They won't ever get me any down. I tried standing on my doubles once, but they kept disappearing. I tried to climb, too, but I couldn't get up there!" Jamie pouted on the disadvantages of being short. Pietro handed him a cookie. Jamie grinned. "I'll show you where Scott hides his keys tonight."

"Kid, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Later that afternoon, Jamie and Pietro were playing hide-and-seek on the outer reaches of the school's property. Jamie, Pietro thought, was clever. He knew that he had no chance of running from Quicksilver, so he decided to outsmart him. So, he ran straight into a tree. Pietro, being Pietro, was too delighted with the army of Jamie clones to notice which Jamie was the real thing.

"Ok, Pietro, count to three thousand!" Pietro closed his eyes and counted at super speed as the multitude of Jamies ran around, scrambling for a place to hide. The real Jamie simply climbed the tree that was base.

"Alright, you little runt, there's no way to hide from the mighty Quicksilver! I will get you! You are the weakest link! Hello!" He tagged a Jamie just as it disappeared. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Yes it is!" Five Jamies shouted at him all at once.

"Ok, I've got you this time!" His hand passed through another one. He was running in circles, trying to find the real Jamie when he looked up and Jamie was touching base.

"Ha! Some high-and-might Quicksilver you are, Pie-Throw!"

"Hey! Don't call me that! I hate that! Stupid name…" Pietro mumbled, angrily.

"Hi, Pietro," said Rahne.

Pietro smiled.

"Hey, Rahne."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me?"

"Just you?"

Rahne nodded.

"Rahne, we need to talk. I know you like me and I like you too."

"You do?" That made Rahne very happy.

"Yeah, but not like-like," Pietro said, quickly. "I see you as just a really good friend. Nothing more."

"Is it because you're a Junior and I'm a Freshmen? Because lots of Junior guys date Freshmen girls."

"It's not that. It has nothing to do with you. You're perfect. I just don't want a girlfriend right now."

"Oh." Rahne looked down. Then she looked up and smiled. "Alright. But I'm not giving up on you. I'll be here when you're ready."

"As you wish."

"Rahne like Pietro!" teased Jamie.

Rahne turned into a wolf and chased him. Pietro chuckled.

* * *

Pietro was with Tabitha and Amara at the mall. The girls were shopping and he carried the bags.

"Hey, Speedy, what do you think of this outfit?" asked Tabby.

"It's fine, Tabs. Can we go back to the mansion now? I'm tired of holding your bags."

"Hey, Tabby, there's a sale on jeans in that store," said Amara.

Pietro sighed. He looked around the mall. He spotted a woman with black hair.

Pietro's eyes widened when he realized who she was.

'Arclight!' thought Pietro.

He quickly walked into the store where Tabby and Amara went into, hopping Arclight didn't see him.

'Why is she here?'

"Tab, I really need to leave."

"What? Why?" asked Tabitha.

"I just do. I'll see you at the mansion. Be careful."

"Wait!" said Amara. "What's wrong?"

Pietro looked left and right.

"Can you too keep a secret?"

"You know I can't," said Tabby. "But you're going to tell us anyway or we won't give you a moment of peace."

"And we'll get the Professor involved," said Amara.

Pietro didn't want that.

"Okay. I just saw Arclight."

"Who?" asked Tabitha.

"She's a mutant who's part of a team called the Marauders."

"The what?"

"They work for Sinister."

"Who?" asked Amara.

"I'm not surprised you've never heard of him. Sinister is a mutant scientist who collects genetic samples of other mutants. Usually by force."

"That's horrible!"

"Why does he do it?" asked Tabby.

"Supposedly to create the ultimate mutant."

"And you think he'll want you?"

"I don't think, I know. Sinister and my dad used to be friends. But then stuff happened, I'm not really sure what exactly, but Sinister wants revenge on my father and I know he'll use me to do it."

"We should tell the Professor," said Amara.

"Oh, no. Trust me, if you don't mess with Sinister, he won't mess with you. And he won't mess with you if he doesn't know you exist. When Sinister discovers a powerful mutant, he will do everything he can to capture that mutant. And that mutant will either die in experiments or become a lackey of Sinister's. Either willingly or unwillingly."

"Doesn't he ever let them go and never bothers them again?"

"That's very, very, VERY rare."

"Okay, we get it," said Tabby. "We won't tell anyone about Sinister. For now. If that creep starts causing trouble, we're telling the Prof. right away."

"Fine. Now can we leave?"

Off Tabby's nod, Pietro zoomed out.

"Why doesn't he want to tell the Professor?" asked Amara.

"Oh, Speedy's always been like that," said Tabitha. "He never asks for help and he's usually alone. Guess it has something to do with his past. Sometime he reminds me of Logan."

They left the mall.

* * *

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Logan was heading towards the Library. But he wasn't going there to read. The Library was one of his popular places to be when he wanted to be alone. When he got there, he saw Pietro in there reading.

"Oh, you're here," said Logan.

"Yeah," said Pietro.

"I'll leave then."

"No, wait." Pietro went up to him. "I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be honest."

"Fine."

"You don't want me here, do you?"

Logan didn't answer right away.

"No."

"Why?"

"It's not safe for the other kids with you here. You're Magneto's son. I'm not sayin' you're like him or you'll hurt anyone, but when he finds out you're here, then he'll do whatever he can to get you out."

"I don't blame you for thinking that. And I wouldn't be surprised if you did think I'd be like him. Everyone else thinks so."

"Well, you gave them good reasons to think so. You're not really X-Man material."

"I know. And you don't have to worry. I should be leaving in about two weeks."

Pietro left the library.

* * *

Almost every night, Logan would have nightmares of his past.

Pietro was laying in his bed trying to sleep. He heard Logan moaning. He went in to see what was wrong.

"Logan?"

Pietro went by his side and shook him a little, trying to wake him up.

"Logan. Logan, wake up. Wake up."

He didn't.

"Wake up, Logan. Logan. Logan."

Logan's nightmare was getting intense. He dreamt he was getting the adamantium.

Logan woke up and yelled. He got up and the claws came out. Pietro screamed.

Logan had stabbed Pietro.

"Uh. Uh," went Pietro.

Logan's eyes went wide. His claws on his left hand went all the way through Pietro's chest.

He retracted the claws.

"Uh."

"Help," said Logan.

Pietro winced and hissed in pain. His eyes squeezed shut and tears streamed down.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" yelled Logan.

Pietro couched a bit and he almost fell.

Logan held him up.

"I'm sorry, kid. I'm so sorry."

"Logan, what-" Charles didn't finish.

Ororo, Hank, the X-Men, and the New Mutants also came to see what happened.

"EEP!" screamed Kitty.

"Holy (beep)!" said Bobby.

"Logan, what have you done?" asked Charles.

"It was an accident!" said Logan. "I didn't-!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Pietro.

The wounds on his chest were healing.

"Oh my god," said Scott.

Pietro was healed up and he painted.

"He's healed," whispered Ororo.

"Pietro," said Hank.

"Sorry," Pietro said to Logan. "I just wanted to wake you from your nightmare. I didn't know that'd happen."

Pietro ran out of the room at super speed.

"Find him," said Charles.

* * *

Pietro has the healing factor now.

Please leave a review or I won't update more chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone looked for Pietro. Logan found him sitting by himself in the garden.

"Hey," said Logan.

Pietro looked at him and then looked away.

"Hey," he said, weakly.

Logan sat next to him.

"Sorry about what happened."

"Me too."

"You alright?"

Pietro nodded. He rubbed his chest.

"Does it always hurt?" asked Pietro.

"What?"

"Does it always hurt when you heal? It hurt when my wounds were healing."

"At first it hurts. Then after awhile it doesn't hurt when you heal. Same happened to me. Now the only thing that hurts it when the claws come out."

"I always wondered if they hurt when they come out."

"Every time."

They were quiet for awhile.

"I don't fit in here," said Pietro.

"You're not the only one, bub," said Logan.

Pietro looked at Logan.

"You said so yourself that I wasn't X-Man material."

"I was wrong."

"How were you wrong? I'm not some hero-wannabe who can bring peace between Humans and Mutants like Xavier wants."

"I agree."

"Huh?"

"You think someone like me, with all the violence and war I've seen, just accepts a dream like Xavier's?" He snorted. "We both know the world doesn't work like that kid. When our secret's uncovered, we're not just going to be welcomed with open arms so we can sit around a campfire and sing Kumbayah. There'll be a lot of fighting."

Pietro looked confused as he absorbed this. "But…if you think that, why would you fight for Xavier?"

A smirk spread across Logan's face. "Someone's got to be around to keep Chuck grounded in reality. He's gone out of his way to help me, and it's not often you find a person that genuinely good in this world. He needs someone more…realistic to balance him out."

Pietro nodded. "But what this has to do with me?"

"Just think about it, kid. You think you're the only one that's a little out of place here? I'm not exactly the most peaceful guy around, and I'm staying here. Hell, Stripes and Spikes aren't exactly your naïve model citizens either, and they stay here. Do you know why?"

Pietro shook his head. Logan leaned in.

"Because we all _want_ to believe in Xavier's dream. Even though some part of us may not believe it's possible, it's a hell of a lot more comforting than the alternative. You've seen what Mystique and Magneto are like, willing to sacrifice the whole lot of you guys for their own plans. Do you really want to leave here to go back to that?"

Pietro had no reply. Logan moved in for the finishing touch.

"You're right, you may not be a hero, but I can tell you ain't a villain either. Sometimes these guys need people like us to keep them in reality, so we stick around even if we don't fit in."

Pietro looked at him and then away.

"The others want me back and I can't leave them."

"I understand. You can't leave your family. And I know they don't want to come here."

"Not even if pigs learned to fly and Hell froze over."

"I'm not going to ask or make you stay. You should follow your instincts."

Logan rested his hand on Pietro's shoulder.

"Just think about what I said, Pietro."

Logan up. But before he left, he said, "Some advice. I think you should at least stay until we deal with Sinister."

Pietro's eyes went wide. "How did-?"

"I heard Tabs and Amara gossip about it."

Logan walked away. Pietro got up.

"Logan."

He turned around.

"Thanks," said Pietro.

Logan nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"How'd it go?" asked Charles.

"Fine," said Logan. "He'll be alright."

Charles smiled.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for reviewing, View98. I don't think you're weird. I like Lady Gaga and her songs Alejandro and Bad Romance too. I'll try to write the Pietro/Rahne (Pain) story soon. I think you should write that Lance/Rahne (Lain I think it would be, right?) story. I'd like to read it. And don't worry. I don't think you were being rude.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"So, what's it like getting stabbed by Logan?" asked Bobby.

"Bobby!" hissed Jubilee.

"No, it's okay," said Pietro. "I can talk about it."

The New Mutants leaned in to listen.

"When the claws first went through me, I felt pain," said Pietro, telling his story and acted out some scene while he told them what happened. "Agonizing pain. It was was like a mad man from those horror movies came and took a big, huge knife and was stabbing me over and over again. My world went cold. I saw a bright light. Someone was at the other end. I said, Back off, Grim Reaper! I ain't done livin' yet! And then, all of a sudden, the pain was gone and all way good."

"Wow," said Jamie.

"You always have to over-exaggerate and spice up everything, Silver?" asked Rogue.

"Makes the story sound better," said Pietro with a shrug.

Rogue shook her head and left the room. Pietro went after her.

"I know another story. It's about a southern girl and a New Orleans Cajun. The Cajun says, Cheri! Cheri! And the southern girl says, Remy! Remy!"

Rogue's eyes went wide.

"How did-?"

"It's fine. I'm not going to tell anyone you're seeing Gambit. He's my friend and so are you. Actually, you're my sister."

"Sister?"

"Even when you left, I thought of you as my sister. Just like Tabby and Megan are my sisters and Lance, Fred, and Todd are my brothers. Anyway, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, Pie."

Rogue gave Pietro a hug and he returned it.

They heard someone clear their throat.

"Rahne, hey," said Rogue.

"Hey," said Rahne. "So, what's going on?"

"Nothing," said Pietro. "Just a friendly hug."

"Friendly hug? That's it?"

"Yep. Nothing more."

"Mm-hmm."

"Ah, uh, gotta go," said Rogue, leaving.

"Rahne, I'm not your boyfriend."

"Yet."

"Rahne, you're like a little sister to me. And I can't date my little sister. It would be weird."

"They don't think of me as a sister," said Rahne.

"Too late," said Pietro. "You're my sister. My friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

Rahne frowned.

"I don't mean to hurt you."

"I know don't."

Pietro pulled her into a hug.

"Don't think that just 'cause I don't want to be your boyfriend that you're not good enough to have one. You're a bright, pretty girl who I'm sure lots of guys want to have you as their girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Pietro, smiling.

Rahne smiled. "Thanks, Pietro."

She was going to leave then then she asked, "Can you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Kiss me?"

Pietro thought about it.

"Sure."

Rahne closed her eyes, ready for Pietro to kiss her lips.

Pietro leaned and kissed her on the forehead.

Rahne opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Never said it'd be on the lips," grinned Pietro. "See ya!"

He rushed off.

Rahne went to her friends, a big smile on her face.

"What happened, Rahne?" asked Jubilee.

"Pietro kissed me!"

* * *

Sorry about the Romy, View98. Another reviewer asked my to put a little in the story.

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

News of Pietro and Rahne's kiss spread fast.

"That asshole!" yelled Sam. "He kissed her!"

"Maybe it was just a friendly peck on the cheek," said Roberto.

"No! He kissed Rahne on the lips! I know it!"

"You know what you gotta do," said Evan. "Fight for your girl. Show Maximoff that you're better for Rahne."

"You're right."

"He's wrong," said Scott. "You've seen Pietro in training. He'll kick your butt."

"Evan, you only want Sam to fight Pietro because you're hopping it'll get Pietro to leave," said Jean.

"I'm not the only one. Scott, you want him gone too. Right?"

"At first. But now. Well, I'm saying I want him to stay, but I don't want him forced out of here."

"Well, Kitty wants him gone. Remember that fight they got into about Kitty's cooking."

"Haven't you heard?" asked Kurt, porting in, eating a cookie. "They made up. Pietro is teaching Kitty how to cook. They're in the kitchen now."

"Good," said Sam.

* * *

"Pietro, do I have enough of this stuff?" asked Kitty, dumping flour into a bowl.

"I think so," said Pietro.

"MAXIMOFF!"

Kitty got scared and flour was everywhere. She and Pietro were covered in flour.

"Now we're both albinos," joked Pietro.

"Maximoff!" yelled Sam.

"What is it, Guthrie? Me and Kitty are trying to make cookies."

"You stole Rahne from me!"

"I didn't know she was your property."

"You kissed her!"

"Yeah. On the forehead."

"Lair!"

"Ask her yourself. Look, I know you like her. I'd fall for a girl someone else likes."

"He's lying, Sam," said Evan. "He stole my girlfriends all the time."

"Actually, they came to me." Pietro smirked. "All the girls you dated where sluts."

Evan glared at Pietro.

"Fight me," said Sam.

"I'm sorry?" said Pietro.

"Fight me. We're going to settle this once and for all."

"Dude, I know you want to do this to prove yourself to Rahne, but the only thing you're going to prove is that you're a loser."

"He's right," said Kurt.

"Kurt, you only want him here 'cause he's a good cook," said Evan.

"That's not the only reason. Aside from the wise cracks and cocky attitude, he's good company."

"Hey right."

"What's the matter?" asked Sam. "You chicken? Buck, buck, buckak!"

"Don't go there," said Roberto.

Pietro hand tightened into a fist.

"Don't piss me off."

"You're nothing but a pathetic excuse of a mutant being. Not even your own dad likes you."

Pietro nails dug into his palms, his jaw clenched, he shook with anger.

"Sam," said Scott, firmly.

"Sam, that wasn't nice," said Kitty.

"Sam, apologize," said Jean.

"Why doesn't he make me," said Sam, giving Pietro a smug look.

"I'm going to leave before I do something I'll regret."

Pietro walked away, but then Sam cannonballed his in the back, sending them both flying out a window.

Sam got up with no scratches. Pietro got up and he had some glass pieces in his face. He pulled them out and his face healed. He had an emotionless face when he did it. Pietro face had a cold look when he got the cracks out of his neck and circled Sam. Sam circled too, but he was scared.

'Maybe this was a bad idea,' he thought.

"You don't have to do this," said Pietro. "If you're smart then you'll go inside right now."

Sam swallowed and brought his fists up, eyes narrowed.

"And what if I'm not smart?"

"Clearly you're not."

Sam ran up to Pietro and tried to punch him. Pietro easily dodged every punch.

"Hold still!" yelled Sam.

Pietro did hold still so Sam could punch him and see that he had no chance of beating me.

Sam punched Pietro in the noise. A little blood ran out of his left nostril.

Sam stared at the blood. Pietro wiped it away.

"Didn't hurt."

Sam gulped. He went back to trying to punch Pietro. Pietro kept dodging them.

"I'm really sorry about this, Sam," said Pietro.

He punched Sam hard in the noise.

"AHHHH!" cried Sam, his hands covered his noise. "What the hell? What are you? Some kind of assassin?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Oh shit," said Roberto.

"Sam, get inside right now!" ordered Scott.

"Listen to him, Sam," said Pietro. "I don't want to fight or hurt you. I'm not going to fight you over a girl. Rahne isn't a prise to be won."

From behind, Evan took his chance and shot Pietro in the back with a spike. Pietro fell forward.

"Evan! How could you!" screamed Kitty.

"What's going on?" asked Ororo.

Logan pulled the spike out and helped Pietro up.

"You okay, bub?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" asked Charles.

"Well, first Sam-" started Roberto.

"Tried to stop me and Evan from fighting," lied Pietro. "We were arguing and were ready to fight, but Sam showed up and tried to stop us. I accidentally hit Sam and then that's when Evan was able to hit me."

"Sam, are you alright?" asked Rahne, worried about him.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," said Sam.

"You were so brave."

". . ."

"What the hell is with you two?" growled Logan. "You've done nothing but fight each other ever since you started living under the same roof."

"I'm sick of him!" yelled Evan. "Ever since I met him, he's been stuck-up, cocky, and given me shit! It got worse when he moved in here! He colored my hair, which took WEEKS to wash out!" Got up in Pietro's face. "Why are you still here? You have control over your power! Leave!"

"Fine!" growled Pietro. "Tomorrow morning I'm gone!"

He ported to his room.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	18. Chapter 18

Scott and Jean were outside, enjoying the night.

"It's a beautiful night," said Jean. "Isn't it?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," said Scott.

"Something wrong, Scott?"

"I was just thinking about what Pietro said. He said he was an assassin. An assassin! Magneto made him into a fighting/killing machine for his stupid war. I don't want Pietro going back to him."

"Me neither. Pietro doesn't deserve that. No one in the Brotherhood deserves that."

"Not even Alvers."

Then Jean noticed something. She saw Pietro heading toward the gate.

"Scott, he's leaving!"

"We have to stop him!"

"Pietro! Wait!"

Pietro climbed the gate. His twin was there.

"You alright?" asked Wanda.

"I'm alright," said Pietro. "I should've left a long time ago."

"The others are waiting at Tony's Pizza."

"Let's go."

"Pietro, wait!" called Jean. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

She and Scott were hit by a shockwave.

"Arclight!" shouted Pietro.

Indeed it was her. And the rest of the Marauders were there too.

"We have to stop them!"

The twins climbed the gate.

Jean and Scott got up.

"Who are you?" demanded Scott.

"We're the Marauders," said Arclight. "And if you held us Quicksilver, then we'll leave you and your school friends alone."

"Don't listen to them!"

Pietro ran though Blockbuster and spun-kicked him in the face. Wanda hexed both Harpoon and Vertigo. The twins were at the two X-Men's side.

"They want to take all of us to Sinister," said Pietro.

"Who's Sinister?" asked Jean.

"An even bigger nutcase then our father," said Wanda.

"Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch," said Arclight. "Why do you keep resisting us? Sinister can make you both stronger. Stronger then even your own father."

"We don't need Sinister's help!" sneered Pietro.

"You're a fool."

Scott fought Harpoon, Jean fought Arclight, Wanda fought Vertigo, and Pietro fought Blockbuster. Scott blasted all of Harpoon's harpoons. Jean sent Arclight's shockwaves back at her. Wanda hexed Vertigo and she flew at a tree. Pietro and Blockbuster were having a fist fight. So far Pietro was winning thanks to his healing factor.

After awhile, Vertigo used her powers to make Pietro, Wanda, Scott, and Jean lose their sense of balance. They fell to their knees, losing consciousness.

"D-darn it," Pietro forced out.

"We finally got you," smirked Arclight.

Pietro only had enough strength left to port himself and one other person inside the mansion. He chose Wanda.

The twins laid unconscious on the mansion floor.

* * *

Like? Hate?

Oh, I'm thinking about giving Pietro some more powers, but I'm not sure what. What powers do you think he should get next?

Please leave a review or I won't write the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't know what the Assassin's Creed is, but thanks for your suggestions, wildcat. I was thinking of giving Pietro the power to fly. I just haven't decided if I want him to have wings.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Pietro wake up in a hospital type bed.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary," said the Professor.

Pietro sat up and saw Charles, Hank, Ororo, and Logan. Wanda was asleep in the bed next to him.

"What happened, Speed?" asked Logan.

Wanda woke up, rubbed her eyes and asked, "Hey, where did the Marauders go?"

Pietro's eyes went wide. "The Marauders! They took Scott and Jean! I have to find them!"

He got out of bed, but Logan grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Easy there, Silver. You're not going anywhere."

"I have to! The Marauders took Jean and Scott to Sinister!"

"Who is Sinister?" asked Hank. "And who are The Marauders?"

"The Marauders work for Sinister," said Wanda. "He's a scientist who takes mutant DNA by force. He experiments on mutants and for years has been trying to create the ultimate mutant."

"Oh, my," gasped Ororo.

"That's why I did to leave now!"

Pietro sped out.

* * *

"Rahne," said Sam. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," said Rahne.

"It's about that fight."

"I'm glad you tried to stop Pietro and Evan from fighting."

"That's it. I wasn't trying to stop them from fighting. I didn't get hit my accident."

"Pietro punched you on purpose!"

"No! I mean yes! It was all my fault. I picked a fight with Pietro."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I was jealous."

"Jealous?"

"I heard he kissed you."

"Yeah. On the forehead."

"That's what he said, but I didn't believe him."

"Why would you be jealous because he kissed me?"

"'Cause I. I." Sam took a deep breath. "I really like you, Rahne."

Rahne was speechless. "You do?"

Sam nodded and kiss her on the lips. Rahne kissed back.

* * *

Pietro put on his uniform and visor (Because he now moves so fast his eyes hurt, Pietro needs to wear a visor. It's kinda like Scott's, but in a different color. Scott's is gold and red and Pietro's is silver and blue.) and headed out the door.

Logan stood in his way.

"Move, Logan."

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

"I'm going to save Jean and Scott from Sinister."

"You can't do it on your own."

"I've always been on my own."

"When you're part of a team, you never act on your own."

"What's your excuse?"

"Never mind. You go there alone, you won't came back."

"I have to try."

Pietro walked away. Rahne ran to him and hugged him.

"Rahne," said Pietro.

She pulled away. "Sam told me what really happened. Ever since you came here, you did nothing but look out for all of us. Now let us be there for you. Let us help you, Pietro."

Pietro looked at Rahne. He inhaled, then exhaled.

"Your funeral."

* * *

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm trying with that detail. Clearly I'm not good at that. Thanks for your suggestions, wildcat. And thanks for reviewing, CloudyNK.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Why are we helping the X-Geeks again?" asked Lance, not happy he had to save Scott.

"Because I said so!" yelled Wanda. "Got it?"

"Yes!" said the Brotherhood, terrified.

"I know where Sinister's lab is," said Pietro. "But I gotta be honest. Getting in is one thing. Getting out is another. It won't be easy."

* * *

Scott woke up in a strange lab. His wrists and ankles were cuffed to the metal table he was laying on. He turned his head and saw Jean, still unconscious, and also trapped down.

"Jean? Jean!"

Scott tried to get free, but couldn't.

"Don't bother struggling," said a voice.

A man came into view. He had white/blue skin, black hair, and red, shining eyes with no visible pupils. There was a red diamond upon his forehead.

"Who are you?" demanded Scott.

"My name is Nathaniel Essex."

Scott never heard of him. Then he remember what happened before he ended up in the lab.

"You sent the Marauders after Pietro at the Institute, didn't you? You're Sinister!"

"So the boy has told you about me."

"Let us go! NOW!"

Sinister just laughed. He snapped his fingers and this tube things attached to Scott and Jean's necks and took their DNA.

"What do you want from us? From Pietro?"

"From you and your little girlfriend," said Sinister. "Your DNA. From Pietro. To use him to get revenge on Magneto for going against me, taking most of my followers, and for destroying my lab and the genetic material I had collected. All that DNA and genetic material. Wasted."

"You won't get away with this," said Scott. "Our friends will stop you."

"I don't doubt they'll try to save you. That's what I want. If the Marauders couldn't bring Pietro here, then I'll just have him come to me."

Sinister took the DNA and walked out of the room.

"Sinister!" yelled Scott.

'Pietro's going to walk into a trap!'

* * *

"Listen up," said Logan. "That psycho has two members of our team. We're going to search the place in groups. Me, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Berzerker, Iceman, and Wolfsbane are in the first group. Storm, Spyke, Shadowcat, Boom Boom, Magma, and Cannonball are in the second. Quicksilver and the Brotherhood are the third. Use your comlink to let us all know if you find them. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's move."

* * *

I've got some writer's block. I don't know how soon I'll be able to update new chapters.

But maybe they'll be updated sooner if I got lots of reviews.

Please send me a review for this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

The Brotherhood searched the lab.

"This place is creepy," said Lance.

There were test tubes, chemicals, pointy objects, and etc.

"This place looks like one of those labs from this scary science fiction movies, yo," said Todd.

"Keep your guard up," said Pietro. "You never know when they might strike."

Megan dropped to the floor.

"Yo, Meg, you ok-Ahh!" Todd fell too.

"Hey, guys," said Fred. "I just felt a small pinch in my neck."

"Fred," said Lance. "There's a dart in your-Uhh!"

Lance got hit and so did Wanda.

Pietro looked around.

"Where are you?" he muttered.

Then something hit him in the back of the neck. Pietro fell forward.

"The fuck?"

Pietro pulled out the dart out of his neck. He saw that instead of being empty, it was still full of whatever the yellowish liquid was.

"We lucked out. They were duds."

He toss it aside. The others threw their dud darts away too.

"Let's just get outta here before we get killed, yo," said Todd.

"You'll have to get through me to leave, kid."

A big, muscular, bald man stood in their way.

"Blockbuster," snarled Pietro.

"You and I have a score to settle," said Blockbuster.

"Fine. I'll gladly kick your ass again," smirked Pietro.

"Let's clobber this guy," said Fred, hitting his fist into his hand.

Lance made a tremor, which knocked Blockbuster off his feet. Megan used her wings to fly. She brought Todd in the air with her. Once Blockbuster got up, Megan dropped Todd and he slimmed Blockbuster's face and jumped on his head and hopped away. Fred punched Blockbuster, sending him into a wall.

"This is too easy," said Wanda.

"I know, right," said Pietro, grinning. "No one can mess with the Brotherhood!"

"I wonder if the others ran into the rest of the Marauders."

* * *

"Tell us were Cyclops and Jean are and maybe we'll go easy on ya," sneered Wolverine, his claws popped out. "Maybe."

"You're going to have to fight me for that information," said Harpoon.

"Fine with us," said Bobby.

He iced all of Harpoon's harpoons. Rahne, in wolf form, ran up to Harpoon and bit his ankle.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Harpoon. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

He kicked her away. Kurt ported Rahne to safety.

"He's lucky Sam isn't here," said Bobby. "He'd kill this guy for calling Rahne a bitch."

* * *

Vertigo had Storm and her group right where she wanted them. They all dropped to their knees because of her power.

"This is easier then I thought," said Vertigo.

Evan popped out a spike and cut Vertigo in the arm, making her lose her concentration.

"YOU BRAT!"

Sam cannonballed her into the wall. He wobbled.

"Sam," said Kitty. "Are you, like, alright?"

"Y-yeah," said Sam. "I'm j-just fine."

* * *

Sinister watched the three fights in the security room. Arclight walked in.

"Do you have them?" asked Sinister.

"Yes," said Arclight, holding a big case filled with the "dud" darts.

"Perfect. Hm hm hm." Sinister laughed.

* * *

Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Pietro turned himself and the Brotherhood invisible. Blockbuster tried to hit them, but because he couldn't see them, he kept punching air.

Fred punched Blockbuster in the jaw. Lance used his powers to send big, heavy equipment at him. Finally, Wanda hex him into the wall. He dropped to the floor, knocked out cold.

"Yo, let's go before he wakes up," said Todd.

"Or more show up," added Megan.

* * *

Ray hit Harpoon with electricity. Bobby hit him with his ice. Rogue finished him off by absorbing him.

Harpoon passed out. He was out cold.

"Nice job, Rogue," said Logan.

* * *

Ororo had some wind and Vertigo was flying around. Tabitha fired her time bombs and Amara made fire/magma and they both shot Vertigo and she was knocked out.

"Like, let's go find Jean and Scott," said Kitty.

* * *

"This place gets creepier and creepier as we go farther," said Megan.

"Where are they?" asked Fred. "I wanna go home."

"Stop being a baby," said Wanda.

"Yo, guys!" called Todd. "Look at this!"

On the wall was the word "Roodpart".

"Roodpart?" said Fred.

"What the hell is that?" asked Lance.

"Who know," said Todd. "Maybe it's come kind of torture room. Or it's come kind of-"

"Fuck," said Pietro. "Roodpart is Trapdoor spelled-"

A trapdoor opened under Pietro and he fell in.

"BACKWAAAAAAAAAARDS!" screamed Pietro as he fell.

The door closed.

"PIETRO!" screamed Wanda.

"Fuck!" shouted Todd. "The sinister man took our brother!"

"Wanda," said Lance, his hand on Wanda's shoulder. "We'll find him."

She nodded.

* * *

The X-Men meet up outside a door to a room that said, Cells.

"They've gotta be in here," said Bobby.

They went inside.

"Hello?" said Kitty. "Scott? Jean? Are you two in here?"

"Kitty?"

They were locked in a cell.

"Scott! Jean!" exclaimed Kurt. "I'm glad you two are alright!"

"Good to see you, Kurt," said Scott. "Where's Pietro?"

"He's around here somewhere," said Rogue. "He and the Brotherhood. came to find you."

"Oh shit, he's here?" exclaimed Scott.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"Sinister _wants _Pietro here," said Jean. "That's why he took us!"

"He's going to use Pietro to get revenge on Magneto for everything he did to him," said Scott. "Sinister told me he's going to turn Pietro into the ultamite mutant. He'll inject him with the DNA of every mutant he collected. Including us and you guys."

"He didn't take our DNA," said Tabby.

"Wait," said Kurt. "Those darts that hit us. That yellow stuff. I don't think it was supposed to be injected into us."

"You mean, like, that was our DNA?" asked Kitty.

Logan slapped himself on the forehead.

"Shit!"

* * *

Poor Pietro.

Please leave a review.


	23. Chapter 23

Pietro woke up in a dark room. He was tied to a chair. The only light was the one shinning on him.

"Good. You're awake."

Sinister and Arclight came into view. Pietro glared at them.

"Release me at once!"

"Don't worry," said Sinister. "After you've been altered, I'll release you. On Magneto."

"If you wanna get back at him fine! But don't drag ME into it! I'm tired of being used!"

"Pietro, I can make you stronger. Stronger then even your own father. Nothing will stop you."

"Maybe I wanna be stopped! If I become your pawn, I'd rather have something stop me then be let loose."

Sinister smirked. He did expect Pietro to behave like this.

'Stubern like his father.'

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, boy."

Sinister placed a hand on Pietro's shoulder and squeezed.

Pietro was out cold.

* * *

"Tro!" called Todd. "Where are ya, yo?"

"Pie!" cried Megan.

"Pietro, where'd you go?" shouted Fred.

"Tro!" shouted Lance. "Where are you, man?"

Wanda was away from the group so they didn't see her cry.

'First Magneto broke us apart, now Sinister. Why is this happening?'

"Wanda?" She wiped her tears and looked at Lance. "We'll find Pietro. I promise."

"Hey, guys."

The Brotherhood jumped at the voice. They turned and saw Jean.

"Jean!" exclaimed Fred. "We came to rescue you!"

"Yo, where's your boyfriend?" asked Todd.

"Oh, I don't know," said Jean. "We got separated."

Wanda looked at Jean with an eyebrow raised. This girl looked like Jean, but her hair was shorter then Jean's and she was two inches taller.

"What happened to your hair? And why are you taller?"

"Because of Sinister and his experiments."

"Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore, Jean," said Fred. "We're taking you home."

"Wait, yo, we need to find Tro and goggle-boy," said Todd.

"Maybe the other found Summers," said Megan.

"Let's find them and Tro and get the heck out of here," said Lance.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is short. I have writers block.

Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

The X-Men and Brotherhood reunited.

"Where's Pietro?" asked Rahne.

"We lost him," said Lance.

"But we found Jean," said Fred.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kurt. "We found Jean and Scott."

"She's right here, yo," said Todd.

The two Jeans stared at each other and everyone stared at them.

"Like, OMG," said Kitty.

"I knew she wasn't Grey," sneered Wanda.

"Jean?" said Scott.

"Scott, she's an impostor!" exclaimed Jean.

"No, Scott, _she's _the impostor!" exclaimed the Jean look-a-like.

"How can we tell which is which?" asked Fred, confused.

"Fred, you idiot," muttered Wanda. "The shorter one is the real Jean."

"Let's get her!" cried Todd, jumping up to attack the taller Jean.

The fake Jean used her telepathy on him and he landed on the ground, holding his head, crying our in pain.

"Stop it!" wept Megan.

The real Jean used her powers to block the psychic attack. Todd panted.

"Who are you?" demanded Scott.

"I am the Red Queen. Clone of Jean Grey. Sinister created me."

"Where is Sinister now?" growled Logan.

"Where's Pietro!" screamed Rahne.

"If you want to save Quicksilver, then you have to get passed me," said Red Queen.

Harpoon, Blockbuster, and Vertigo showed up, ready to fight again.

"Aw, man!" whined Evan.

"Quit complaining, Daniels," said Tabby.

The fighting began.

"Wanda!" shouted Lance. "Find your brother!"

Wanda was able to get out of the fight and went looking for the lab.

* * *

Pietro was unconscious and strapped down to a metal table.

"Let's begin," said Sinister.

Wanda barged in the lab.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Sinister smiled an evil smile.

"Wanda. So nice of you to join us."

"Let. Him. Go," growled Wanda.

"You can't stop me from doing this."

"Like hell I can't!"

"Don't worry, Wanda," spoke Arclight. "Everything will be fine."

Wanda glared at her.

Sinister looked down on Pietro's sleeping form.

"When he awakes, he'll be the most powerful mutant alive."

Arclight looked at Pietro.

"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. So calm and innocent. Just like his mommy."

Sinister frowned. "Just like his mommy?" Something wasn't right. "How do you know about the boy's mother? She was dead when I met Magneto. I never knew her. How do you?"

Arclight smirked. Then she turned into Mystique.

* * *

Surprise, surprise. Bet no one expected this to happen.

Please leave this chapter a review.


	25. Chapter 25

Arclight turned into Mystique.

"Mystique?" said Wanda, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Your loving father thought you could use some help saving your brother."

"Where's Arclight?" demanded Sinister.

"She's waiting for you. . . in Hell."

"Marauders, get here quickly!"

But the Marauders didn't show. Instead, the X-Men, the Brotherhood, and the Acolytes came into the lab.

"Where are the Marauders?"

"The Brotherhood and X-Men beat 'em up and then Vic finished them off," said John.

Sabretooth licked the blood off his fingers.

"They're all dead," said Remy. "Even the Jean clone."

"And you're next, bub," snarled Wolverine.

"I think not," smirked Sinister. "You may have gotten past my Marauders, but you won't defeat me so easily."

He fired a concussive blast at them. It was tough fighting Sinister. He had genetic alteration, so he possesses a wide array of powers. Over the years, Sinister has used the genetic material of other mutants to grant himself a vast array of powers.

Peter was able to get to Pietro and trip the straps that held him down. He picked him up.

"I got him."

"Then let's go," said Remy.

"Wait!"

Rogue grabbed Remy's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Cheri, Remy, John, and Peter don't want to take Pietro away, but we have to. Magneto's orders."

"You don't have to listen to Magneto. You can join us."

"Remy can't. Magneto owns Remy."

"How?"

"He saved Remy."

"From who?"

"Long ago, Remy had trouble controlling his powers. Then one day, Remy meets a man named Sinister. Sinister is one sick man, Cheri. He did things. Things that haunt Remy's dreams. Then one day Magneto comes and saves Remy. Magneto may be bad and Remy don't like working for him, but he's better then the mad scientist."

"You were one of Sinister's followers?"

Remy nodded.

"Remy has to go now, Cheri. I'm sorry."

He gave Rogue a quick kiss on the lips and ran off. Rogue gasped at the memory of Sinister doing experiments on Remy.

"I don't think so!" bawled Scott, hitting Peter in the back with his blast.

Peter fell and dropped Pietro.

Lance picked him up and carried him over his shoulder.

"Let's blow this joint!"

"I, like, agree," said Kitty.

Sabretooth jumped up and was ready to take Pietro from Lance, but Wolverine tackled him to the grown.

"Just go!" he growled. "I'll catch up!"

Storm hit Mystique with a lightning bolt, which knocked Mystique out. Bobby froze John's kerosene-based flame-thrower and Boom Boom used her bombs to blast him into a wall. Amara was able to take out Remy.

"Where'd Sinister go, yo?" asked Todd.

"Don't know," said Megan. "And I hope we never see him again."

Once the Acolytes were out of the way, the two teams went home.

"You're safe now, Pietro," Wanda said to her sleeping twin.

* * *

'Damn Magneto!' thought Sinister, bitterly. 'I'll find more followers and I'll-"

A long piece of metal stabbed Sinister in the chest.

He coughed up some blood.

"Nathaniel, it's been a long time," said Magneto.

Sinister glared at him.

"Erik, you bastard!"

"If anyone is the bastard here, it's you. This is what you get for trying to use my son to get rid of me."

Magneto stabbed Sinister again.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Magneto smiled. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

* * *

I think you all know what's going to happen to Sinister now.

Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

Actually, Wildcat, Sabretooth was the one that killed Harpoon, Blockbuster, Vertigo, and Red Queen. Mystique killed Arclight and Magneto killed Sinister. The X-Men didn't kill anyone.

Thanks for review my story.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Pietro ran up a wall and then jumped at the sentinels that were flying in the sky. He landed on one and started to run on it and they saw it fall to pieces. It was because of the pressure and draft Pietro made that caused it to fall apart. Pietro simply landed on his feet._

_The Sentinels had gotten down on the ground to get rid of him and Pietro was running in circles around them, making them fire on themselves. He stopped and picked up a piece of metal that looked like a thick pipe. As he ran around he used his hands to sharpen it and then used it as a spear. He ran up one of the sentinels and slammed it into its head into the "brain". The sentinel exploded and Pietro took off after the other one. He ran around the robot so fast he created a twister that pulled it to pieces._

_Then the X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes came to stop him._

_"Pietro, you're out of control!" cried Wanda._

_Pietro smirked and started running towards them and all of them were sent into building by the draft._

_"Angel keep him off the ground!" Kitty yelled. "Grab him!"_

_"I can't he's," Angel tried to grab Pietro. "Too fast!"_

_Todd tried to use his tongue to stop him, but Pietro just grabbed it and pulled. Todd went flying to him and Pietro punched him in the face._

_"Gotcha," Angel said as he held Pietro and flew up into the air. Pietro smirk and start to squirm in super speed. "Gah! I… can't… hold… him… hurts!"_

_He dropped Pietro and fell to the ground. He would have died if Jean didn't use her powers to gently bring him down. To everyone's horror, they saw that Angel's uniform and arms looked as if they'd been burnt. Caused by the friction Pietro created when he moved around._

_Jean used her powers to to lift a big part of the sentinel. She sent it after the twirl that was Quicksilver running in circles around Havok (Alex Summers). She saw Pietro stop and smirk as the metal flew towards him. It went straight through his waist without hurting him._

_"How is that possible?" Roberto asked Kitty._

_"I guess he moved too fast for us to see him move away…" Pietro took off again and suddenly there were five of him running around. "What? I didn't know Pietro could duplicate!"_

_"He didn't duplicate," said Peter._

_"It's an optical illusion," said Hank. "He moves so fast we think we see more than one of him. Argh!"_

_Hank fell to the ground unconscious and Pietro smirked from behind him. On top of Hank was a thick and big piece of metal that flown at him thanks to Pietro's draft._

_"Pietro stop this!" Wanda yelled and hurried over. "This is not you! You would never…"_

_Pietro ran towards her with a sharp piece of metal to pierce her. But he ran straight through. Wanda looked down and saw Kitty holding onto her foot._

_"Wanda, he's not Pietro anymore! He's a monster!"_

_"Help!" Roberto yelled. They saw that Pietro had grabbed his arm and was now spinning him around in high speed. Angel flew up from the ground groggily and when Pietro let go of Roberto this crashed into Angel and both fell unconscious to the ground._

_Pietro ran around Jamie, Tabby, Ray, Jubilee, Sam, John, Rogue, and Alex and took away the oxygen._

_"I… can't… breath", Alex said and fell to the ground._

_Lance used his powers to Pietro was buried in rubble._

_"Is he dead?" asked Bobby._

_"I don't think so," said Kurt._

_"Me neither," added Evan._

_Pietro busted out and flew up and punched Ororo out of the sky. A Native American girl named Danielle tried to her psionic powers to make energy arrows so she could stun Pietro, but he moved out of the way and came at her so fast and broke her neck._

_Charles, Logan, Ororo, Hank, Mystique, Sabretooth, Angel, Todd, John, Tabby, Ray, Jubilee, Sam, Rahne, Amara, and Jamie were dead._

_"Die!" bawled Fred, trying to punch Pietro, but his punches went through him._

_Pietro kicked him into a wall and he died._

_Pietro started to run around in a circle, creating another twister. As he ran he was also lifted into the air._

_"Hang on!" shouted Scott._

_He and his brother, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Evan, Bobby, Roberto, Lance, Remy, Peter, and Megan got sucked in and died._

_Pietro laughed insanely._

_"I'd stop laughing if were you."_

_A girl named X-23 stood in front of him, glared at him._

_Pietro smirked. "Don't fight me. Join me."_

_"Never!"_

_She was ready to cut him into millions of pieces, but Pietro had the power of metal manipulation and he destroyed her._

_"I will stop you, Pietro," said Magneto._

_Both of them shot magnetic waves. They both pushed, trying to kill the other._

_Eventually, Pietro won._

_"Pietro, stop!" screamed Wanda._

_Pietro stabbed her in the heart._

_They were all dead. Pietro laughed._

Pietro shot up in bed, sweating.

'It was just a nightmare.'

* * *

Please leave a review.


	27. Chapter 27

Pietro walked into the den. The X-Men, New Mutants, and Brotherhood were there.

"Hey," said Pietro.

"Hey," said Wanda. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Was I. . altered?"

"No."

"We saved you just in time," said Lance.

"That's good."

"There's something I need to ask you," said Scott.

"Shoot."

"You spent a lot of time with villains to know how their minds work, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, did you know Sinister wanted you to come after him?"

"I did."

"Then," said Jean. "Why did you go?"

"Why did you want to save Scott and Jean?" asked Evan. "What? Did you want a challenge like you always do?"

"No," snapped Pietro. "I went because. . ."

"Because why?" asked Ororo, softly.

"Becuase I felt it was my fault. And because I knew my dad would never save anyone and don't want to end up like him. And I did it because I know they'd save me."

There was silence.

"Facing danger even when you know you may not make it out," said Logan. "You're X-Man material."

"Yeah, well," said Lance. "He's coming back to the Brotherhood."

"Yeah," agreed Todd. "He stayed here long enough, yo."

"Let's go."

The Brotherhood, minus Pietro, headed to leave but him.

"Pietro?" said Wanda.

"I've been thinking and. . I don't want to leave."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Lance, Todd, Fred, Megan, and Evan.

"You high, yo?" asked Todd.

"You can't stay here!" cried Megan.

"Why would you want to stay?" asked Fred.

"Leave!" yelled Evan. "Go back with them!"

"Tro, why would you want to stay with these losers?" asked Lance. "Gimme a good reason why you want to stay."

"Because I don't want to be evil," said Pietro. "I don't want to end up like Magneto or Sinister. Plus, here I'm safe from them."

"He's right, Lance," said Wanda. "There's less of a chance either of them will get him here."

"But," said Todd. "But you're our brother! We're the Brotherhood!"

"I'm still you're brother, Todd. I just won't live in the same house anymore."

"I understand," said Lance. "Take care."

"You too," said Pietro.

Their knuckles clashed together.

"Bye, brother," said Wanda.

"See ya, sister."

Pietro gave his twin a hug.

The Brotherhood left. Evan went into his room and slammed the door.

"It'll take awhile for him to get used to this," said Kurt.

"That's fine," said Pietro.

"Welcome to your new life," said Scott.

* * *

I'm going to end the story here because I'm having some writer's block. I might start up on it again or write a sequel.

Right now, I'm going to try and write some new chapters for my story **Meet The Children. **And I'm working on a new story too.

Hope you enjoyed this story.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
